New Life
by ibnatz16
Summary: The war scarred everyone, and Hermione begins to realize that she doesn't know her friends at all. She's all alone, and only one person seems to care. Hermione's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter !: Aftermath

Finally, the war was over. The struggles, the losses, and the fighting was done. I felt content, knowing that Ron was now always going to be at my side. Life seemed to lighten up. Even Harry looked better these days. After the war was over, Harry and I moved into the Burrow, seeing as we have no homes. The Dursleys were relocated in the U.S., and my parents are still oblivious to the fact I'm their daughter.

However, not everything was cheery. Fred's death left a major gap in everyone's hearts. These days, Ron would cry himself to sleep. I miss my parents, and they don't know me. Everyone who died in the war was a major part of our hearts.

Today is August 27th, 1998, more than four months since the Battle at Hogwarts. By 10 o' clock, everybody was up and running around the house. I know the boys and Ginny went out to play Quidditch, Mr. Weasley and Percy were at work, and Molly and I were making breakfast. As I watched the eggs simmer on pan, I heard Errol crash against the window, yet again. Stupid bloody bird.

I opened the window and retrieved the letters from the owl. Then, it pecked at me to give it food. It was fat enough already! As the owl ate, I looked at the letters. They were from Hogwarts to me, Ginny, Ron and Harry. I tore open mine and almost squealed with joy.

_To Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you can return for your 7th year at Hogwarts that you had to miss due to the war. As you know, this is the year for your N.E.W.T.S. You, being a war hero don't need a qualification for this, but your eagerness to learn is always accepted. I would also like to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl. On the train, there will be a Heads' meeting where you and the Head boy will assign prefect duties. I trust you to make everything go smoothly. I hope you come this year, Ms. Granger. Your intellect is something lower years should look up to._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Of course I'm going to come! Another year to learn and cover my N.E.W.T's. Even with everything with the war, I was still obsessing how I missed my last year. After I read the letter, the boys and Ginny came in all sweaty from Quidditch. "Ginny, Harry, Ron, McGonagall's invited us to return for another year at Hogwarts'!" I squealed. The boys groaned.

"We're war heroes, 'Mione. We don't have to," Ron said lazily.

"Ronald! School is what taught us magic. Shouldn't we return for another year?"

"We were in a war, 'Mione. We know enough magic." Ron's ego was getting on my nerves these days, and I had half the mind to slap some sense in my boyfriend. When Ron staggered upstairs, I looked at Harry. Harry looked down shyly. "I think Ron's right, Hermione. Besides, I can't go back there. Too many bad memories," Harry said quietly.

"Same here, Herms. Fred's death..." Ginny said straying off. Their reasons I understood. Even I feel pain when thinking about returning, but Ronald had some nerve to give his ego as a reason. Sometimes, i miss the Ron back during the war. He was frail and broken, but he was real. Now, he's just eating up the publicity.

"Well, I am returning because I've been appointed Head Girl!" I squealed. Ginny and Harry hugged me and gave their congratulations. I went upstairs to pack my bags and tried to forget that my friends didn't think like me. Lately, I found differences between us. It's like I don't even know them at all, especially Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Omg! I'm so grateful to all of you lovely people who follow this story, favorite it, favorite me, and posted reviews! Y'all are now my inspiration!

Chapter 2: Fresh Start

Soon enough, it became the day to leave for the Hogwarts' Express. I checked my luggage once more to make sure everything was there. Then, I heard knocking on the door. Turning around, I see Ron looked awkwardly at the ground. "Hi, Ron. Can I help you?" I asked kindly.

"Please stay," he said quietly.

"Ronald-"

"Don't you dare Ronald me! I love you, and you're leaving me!" The look on his face sent shivers down my spine.

"Ron, I'll never leave you. Not ever. I love you too, but Hogwarts is my home and my sanctuary."

"So, the Burrow isn't you home, ay?"

"You know I didn't mean that."

"Of course you didn't. Smartest witch of the age, my arse. You can't even tell that people don't want you to leave."

"By people you mean you. Harry and Ginny are happy for me. They're glad I was appointed Head Girl. You're the only one in my path."

"Well, maybe I should step out of it. We're through." My heart was attacked that very second by a thousand knives.

"You don't mean that Ronald."

"Yes, I do. Goodbye Hermione Granger." With that, he left the room. Quietly, I sat on the floor and tried to think, but I couldn't. I was numb, empty and hurt, but I didn't allow myself to cry. I got up, took my suitcase downstairs and waited for Mr. Weasley to apparate me to train station. I still had the fear of being splinched after Ron-

_Stop it Hermione. Thinking about him won't make things better._

I knew that, so I shook it off and waved Mr. Weasley goodbye as I stepped through the entrance for the Hogwarts' Express. There stood the steaming train that once took me to a magical castle that I couldn't even comprehend. Now, it's probably in ruins. No amount of magic could fix it.

Stepping on to the rain, I felt better than ever. I walked through the train, trying to find the legendary Heads' compartment. In golden labels, there stood it. I felt a wave of good aura as I stepped in, but it all vanished when I saw who was sitting there. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Just great. He was looking out the window as solemn as ever. I cleared my throat to announce my entrance. He glanced at me and then looked back out the window. "Hello Malfoy," I greeted. _Silence. _"Um, so you're head boy, huh?"

"Don't try to make conversation, Granger. You're terrible at it," he said, not looking up at me. For some odd reason, I laughed. Being insulted just made me feel everything was normal, but it wasn't. "What's so funny?"

"You insulting me. I haven't heard it in a while. It makes feel everything's normal."

"Not everything."

"Try to be optimistic here."

"How can I be optimistic when my father got the kiss from a dementor and my mum just suffered a heart attack?" That shut me up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I guess I deserve in the long run."

"No, you don't." He looked at me with confused grey eyes that bore into my hazel ones with such great power. "You're a good person, Draco. You switched sides." All was silent until it came time for the Prefect meeting. Malfoy and I assigned each prefect a post in the train and sat in our compartment once more. "So, I wonder how the castle is going to look like."

"Probably some of it would be in ruins and other parts almost mended."

"Sounds logical."

"Granger, you should just marry logic." I laugh once more.

"Maybe, I should give you compliments instead. Your laughing is getting on my nerves." I laugh again. "Oh, please stop. It's torture," he says sarcastically and soon enough, both of us were laughing. For some reason, it felt amazing.

The train halted to a stop, and all the students got out of the train. "Al righ'. Firs' yers come with me," Hagrid said with his familiar booming voice. I smiled at the happiness I felt inside after such a long time.

All the carriages got packed by the time Draco and I got there. The familiar faces of Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass poked out of the closest carriage. "Drakey-poo, come in this carriage!" yelled Pansy with her screechign voice. Then, she glanced over at me. "Why are standing next filthy mudblood?"

"Stop it, Pansy. You have no right to say that now. If you say that once more, I'll make the word tabooed," Malfoy sneered. Looking at the pale face of Pansy, he smirked. The carriage left then, leaving one for me, Draco, and apparently Luna.

"Hello there Luna, how was you summer?" I asked kindly.

"Quite well, actually. Dad and I chased down hinkypunks. Amazing creatures." I smiled once more at the familiar weirdness of Loony Lovegood.

"Excuse, Lovegood, but what are hinkypunks?" The whole carriage ride, Malfoy listened to Luna intently as she shared her information. By the time we arrived at the castle, Malfoy looked befuddled. We approached the Great Hall and separated to our own tables. I sat down quietly next to Neville. I was so happy he returned. The whole Gryffindor table seemed empty of most seventh years.

After McGonagall gave the speech that Dumbledore would usually say, the Sorting Hat ceremony began. Gryffindor gained about sixteen first years. After that, dinner was served, and Merlin, I was starving. Eating the familiar food made me content, and I kept eating more. When dinner ended, I almost puked at the binge eating that just took place.

McGonagall led me and Draco through the castle. SOme hallways were gone, and the castle seemed different. "As you know, rebuilding had taken place. We don't have separate common rooms for each house anymore. We have one big Common ROom near my office to promote House unity. As such, I have also relocated the Heads' rooms to a different area than your own houses."

She led us up to the thrid floor. Apparently, instead of Fluffy being in a cramped room, the room was made into our living quarters. I stepped inside admiring all the beauty. "Your two rooms will be joined by the common room. Enjoy the room." WIth that, she walked out.

"This is amazing," I sat aloud.

"A little too colorful," Malfoy said snorting at the neon yellow couch by the fireplace.

"Lighten up, Malfoy. Well, I'll see you in the morning then. I walked into the room with my name labelled on the doo, and Merlin's beard it was truly magnificent. Being tired from the rest of the day, I fall asleep instantaneously on the soft queen bed. This was definitely a fresh start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Things Aren't Always What They Seem...

Glancing out the window, I judged that it was about 5:30 a.m. For once, I was glad I didn't have to deal with Ron's constant thrashing and loud snores at night. A peaceful and dreamless sleep comforted me last night. Slowly rising, i get ready for the first day and creep downstairs. "Why are you creeping, Granger?" asked a voice. I held my hand to my heart out of shock when I heard Malfoy's voice.

"Merlin, you scared me! I wasn't creeping. Well, I mean I was, but I thought you were still asleep and didn't want to wake you," I ranted.

"Okay then. Just so you know, I'm an early riser."

"Great, interesting, splendid. I think I'll go now." Why the hell was it getting so hot in the room? Ever since the train ride, my heart skips a beat when I see him. Realizing what this meant, I ran to the dining hall to get away from him as much as possible. No one in Gryffindor arrived yet, so I enjoyed the silence. Quietly munching on my food, I heard yelling out in the foyer. Among the few curious students in the hall, I peeked outside. Apparently, Malfoy and Parkinson were having a very heated discussion.

"But Drakey, your dad arranged it already!" Pansy screamed with her high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, well my Father's probably dead, so no way in Hell am I marrying you, Parkinson," Malfoy hissed. Parkinson soften her face and gave a hideous pout with her pug face. When everyone saw Draco storming in here, we ran back to our seats. I started nibbling on a blueberry scone. Parkinson's sobs were heard full volume around the bloody castle. I had half the mind to choke her of all her tears. So what if she isn't marrying Malfoy? I would be happy and throwing a party knowing I wouldn't have to marry the likes of him.

Then again, who am I kidding? If I keep getting butterflies in my stomach when I think about him, then something is obviously wrong. Not wanting to think anymore, I grabbed my satchel and walked out of the dining hall as grey eyes traveled with me. Classes wouldn't start for an hour, so I decided to walk the campus. Man, did this school change. The castle structure itself was different from the way it was before. They got rid of the clock tower courtyard because it suffered the most damage. The Houses were all in different places, except for Slytherin, which remained intact in the dungeons. So many changes boggled my mind.

After strolling for about thirty minutes, I decided to head to Advanced Charms with the Ravenclaws. As Professor Flitwick droned on about the dangerous effects of Apparition, I gazed off to space. Ron got splinched on side-along apparition; I think I would know about the dangers. The Ravenclaw next to me, Anthony Goldstein, feverishly took notes on the lesson. Poor bloke. He feels like he had no part of the war because his parents didn't allow him back for another year. He missed the entire battle. How many times can you get a chance like that? Although, I would give up fighting the battle to anyone. I hated it.

Class ended pretty quickly, and strolled down to Double Potions with the Slytherins. The potion Slughorn assigned us was fairly simple, the Occlumency Potion. "Now, I know you students like to be paired up with people you like, however, since I am to promote House Unity, I will pick the pairs. Now let's see here, Parkinson with Thomas, Longbottom and Zabini, Malfoy and Granger..." The whole word froze over. Why me? Out of all people, why me?

Gray eyes found mine, and they bore into my skull. I slowly walked over to him, and said, "You get the ingredients. I'll prepare the cauldron." With a curt nod, he went to the cabinet to get the right ingredients. I glanced over at all the tables. Parkinson was shrieking and Dean to do everything, while she filed her insanely sharp nails. Neville was trying to get along with Zabini, and Zabini realized the effort. Great, someone in Slytherin is actually nice. Malfoy came back with the ingredients and we set to work.

At the end of class, Slughorn checked all of our potions and apparently, mine and Neville's were the only ones that got an O. When I started packing up my stuff, I realized that Malfoy was already gone. The nerve of him, making me clean up everything. However, I did notice that he doesn't tend to hang around people these days. In his case, I wouldn't either. I had a free period right after, so I went back to Head's dorm. Malfoy was sitting there, reading a Dark Arts' book. Figured as much. "Hello," I greeted politely. He grunted in reply. Impatience was destroying me inside. "Why did you leave so early?"

He looked up at me with confused gray eyes. "I had to use the bathroom..."

"Rubbish!"

"What do you want me to say, Granger?"

"The truth!"

"I am telling the truth!"

"No you're not! Just admit you're afraid of people." I breathed in deeply as I saw him lower his guard. "Why are you so antisocial now?"

"I just thought people wouldn't want to talk to me. I mean after all I was a Death Eater. See?" He rolled up his right sleeve and there on his forearm was the slithering beast, the Dark Mark.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're no longer a Death Eater."

"Well, maybe there's still a Death Eater organization going on."

"The Ministry of Magic is taking care of those groups." With defeat, he strides to his room. I felt bad, but I shook it off. He needs to not beat himself up. Just then, out the window, came Ron's bird, Pidwegeon. The letter read,

_Hermione,_

_I miss a lot, and I wish you would come back. Right now, school isn't safe. I know that, and I'm not just saying that for you to run to of the castle scared. It's the truth. Come back to me 'Mione. It's much safer here in the Burrow. _

_Love you,_

_Ron_

Much safer? What's wrong with Hogwarts'? I thought Hogwarts' would be safe after everything, but I guess things aren't always they seem.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Put the Band Back Together

_Hogwarts not safe?_

The thought brought me to the breaking point. Why would Ron say this? What does he know? The buffoon couldn't even pay attention in school, why in his job? I, for one, don't think he deserves it. Lousy git... Mentally cursing Ron, I finish my endless homework. For some reason, this year's education isn't giving me joy like earlier years. At least Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow.

Small footsteps scurried downstairs from behind me. I turn around to see Malfoy fixing his cloak. "Where do you're going after curfew?" I ask, creasing my eyebrows.

"Out, Granger. Care to stalk me?" he sneered. What's his problem? He was all defeated as I won the chat battle we were having of his antisocial quality.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? See your own blood, Mudblood." With that, he strolled out the door. Tears started cascading on my cheeks. He, not once, used that vermin of a name this year. What did I do? I thought... I liked him... I ran upstairs, locked my door, and slid slowly down to the floor. I was practically sobbing by the time i reached the bed. Without a second thought, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**DRACO'S POV**

_Draco,_

_I am sure you have heard about the Death Eaters joining forces again. Do what you can, but please do not tell them that you are on the side of the Light. They will kill you on the spot, so please go to the meetings and apply your attitude correctly. Draco, I love you so much, and I want you to be safe. Do your mother a favor and be the Draco you were when your father thought you the Mudblood nonsense. _

_Love, _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Things were looking up, and now, they're crashing down again. When I actually thought I could be normal, but Hell Draco, nothing will ever be simple for you. I could feel the mark slithering up my arm.

_P.S. The meetings are held deep in the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid cannot find them._

I put on my black suit and creep downstairs. There I see Granger staring off into space. She's so beautiful... _Snap out of it! _She's a mudblood, nothing more. Just the mud beneath my feet.

"Where do you think you're going after curfew?" Granger said looking at me fasten my cloak.

"Out, Granger. Care to stalk me?" I sneer, but it hurts me so much.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? See your own blood, Mudblood." I slam the door behind me as I start sobbing. The pain ripping through my heart stung so much. That word brought memories back of the war. All those dead bodies, massacred. However, I need this attitude.

I sneak out of the castle as cunningly as possible. I am a Slytherin after all. Hagrid's hut still had the lights on. He won't be able to see me, I hope. The chilling wind of the Forbidden Forest greets me like a ghost passing through my body. Had bad incidents with that happening. Walking through this forest brings back the memory of detention with Potter in first year. Voldemort, the vermin that ruined this world. I like him better dead.

Voices emanated from the west side of the forest. Fools didn't even cast silencing spells. They'll be caught easily. I stroll towards the group huddled together against the fire sitting on wooden logs. I thought I would never see the day that Death Eaters look so inferior.

"Who do we have here? Lucius Jr." sneered Antonin Dolohov. He escaped Azkaban a few months ago, bribing on of the Dementors. How the hell can you bribe a Dementor. Apparently, death eaters have their ways.

"Dolohov. See you're looking less frazzled than before," I sneer back. Everyone looked at me as I sat down next to Rudolphus, who still seemed depressed over his wife's death. When was someone going to tell him that his wife was Voldemort's mistress? Disgusting... "Who alerted us?"

Marcus Flint stands. I still remember him from Quidditch. Terrible bloke. He still had the buck teeth. I thought Hermione's were cute, but these are just scary beaver teeth. "Hello again, Malfoy. Still hear you haven't beat Potter," he says, smirking.

"At least, I play fairly, since you just like beating people to death." That wiped the smirk off his face.

"I am the new leader of this group and I want to put us back together. Muggles and Mudbloods are vermin and need to be our slaves and mistresses. No one can be spared. The raid starts with Ravenclaw students and graduates. We will wipe out the muggle population of muggles." With more talk of plans, the clan disperses. I run back to the castle. I can't tell Dumbledore, but how can I not? The Ravenclaws are in danger!

_When do you care, Draco?_

True, when do I care about know-it-all Ravenclaws. The thought still disturbed me, watching Ravenclaw muggleborns become mistresses and servants. I shuddered. Slowly walking into the common room, I find myself engulfed in darkness. I walk to my room, trying not to trip. What I didn't realize was I walked into Granger's room. Her eyes were closed, but I could hear sobbing. My heart broke for her seeing as I caused this.

I walk towards the edge of her bed and kiss her forehead. _I won't let anything happen to you Hermione Jean Granger._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like a year. I'm glad I got so many reviews. And now, my stupid writer's block is done, and I can continue.**

The sun creeped through the closed curtains of my room. I wake up to fid myself tangled in the red sheets of my queen sized bed. At least, it's a Saturday. But, there is so much homework. I haven't done Professor Binn's essay for next month! _You have got to start prioritizing, 'Mione. _I get out of my bed, determined to finish that essay. After putting on a gray hoodie and a pair of jeans, I head out of my bedroom.

I glance around the common room. No Malfoy. Good, I didn't have to confront him about that little word slip. Somehow, it didn't affect me. All those years of prejudice were finally over, and "mudblood" doesn't mean anything anymore. With my head held high, I head to the dining hall. My watch read 6:30, so most students won't be up.

The whole Gryffindor table was empty save for some first years. I could finally enjoy breakfast in peace. But my peace didn't last long because Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, staring at me. What's his deal? First, he tells me he has changed. Next, his antisocial behavior peeks. Then, he calls me a mudblood. And now, he has the nerve to stare at me while I enjoy a delicious breakfast. That boy needs to sort out his problems.

**Draco's POV**

I didn't want to watch Granger eat, but I needed to keep a close eye on her. Who knows when those Death Eater buffoons will attack Hogwarts? To think, the war was actually over, but it's only begun. I should tell Dumbledore, but what will that do? I raked my hands through my platinum blonde hair. Then, the thought of my mother approaches me. With her recent heart attack, I can't fight the Death Eaters. If she lost me, she would die. I can't let that happen to her. She's the only family I have left.

Flint never mentioned when or how they were going to attack Ravenclaw Tower. If you ask me, this idea is rubbish. Attacking house by house? It makes no sense. It's better to just attack the whole school at once, but knowing Flint, he will make the rubbish idea clever enough to work. I just hope I can save Granger before they attack the Gryffindors. She is on the top of the hit list. Being Potter's brain and top muggleborn, they will torture her. To what extent I don't know.

**Hermione's POV**

Unable to stand this, I get up and go back to the Heads' dormitory. I sit down at my desk with a roll of parchment, two quills, two ink bottles, and five gigantic books. Soon after, I am adding the finishing touches to the essay when I hear a crash from the Common Room. I look at my watch. It was only 8 a.m. Who could it be? I look into the common room to find nothing. As I started for my door, someone's hot breath was on my neck. I turn around to be knocked out with a spell.

**A/N Cliffy! Maybe the plan was rubbish after all, hmmmm... No spoilers! Oh and I was thinking of a score for this fanfic. I think the entire Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith soundtrack is perfect. Sorry for the shortness**


End file.
